


Nico's Feet

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Foot Fetish, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Nozomi uses her spiritual power to tickle Nico's feet.





	Nico's Feet

“Spiritual projection.”

Eli pauses before heading back upstairs, her attention caught by Nozomi’s mischievous smile and motioning her over. Kneeling down and hiding behind cover next to her girlfriend, she whispers back to her, “What are we doing?”

“Spiritual projection, Elichi.” Nozomi repeats herself, her voice kept hush as she hides herself from the Nico, in her spaghetti string top and booty shorts, lounging on the couch in the living room, “Behold.”

Holding up her hands, just like she always does when threatening someone with the washi washi, Nozomi makes a tickling motion, and signals for Eli to turn her attention to Nico instead, which she promptly does, watching the smaller girl suddenly flinch and kick her feet, before settling back down and trying to remain casual while browsing on her phone.

“Oh…?” Eli watches curiously, as Nozomi continues her tickling motion, and Nico continues kicking her bare feet, her unfazed facade slowly breaking apart as small giggles slips through her lips. “I see, I see…”

Seeming to realize what is going on, Nico puts her phone away and kicks her feet again, to no avail, as the invisible fingers continue tickling at her bare feet and making her giggle and blush. She quickly looks around, her face embarrassed and flushed, and calls out, “N-nozomi!! A-ahaha… I-I know it’s you! Th-this isn’t the first time, you know…! E-ehehe…”

A devious glint in her eyes, Nozomi gives Eli a look, before amping it up. Her hand motions moving more quickly and in more complex motions, her powers causes Nico to suddenly start holding her arms together, pushing her tiny breasts together inadvertently, as she tries to keep the invisible fingers away from her armpits in vain.

“N-Nozomii-- ehehehe!! N-nooo- ahahahaha!”

With invisible hands tickling at both her feet and her armpits, Nico’s at this point flailing about on the couch helplessly, laughing and giggling out loudly and unable to stop her spiritual tickling assailant. The most she can do is kick her feet and squeeze her arms together, but neither of those things can stop the invisible hands from tickling her weak spots. 

“Hmmm…” Nozomi doesn’t seem entirely satisfied, despite her heavy breathing and her aroused blushing making it quite clear the effects this sight is having on her, and says to Eli, “My spiritual powers isn’t strong enough to hold her arms up, but I really want to get a good view of her armpits… Eli? Would you mind restraining her arms for me please?”

“Roger that.”

Eli maintains a professional demeanour as she marches out from cover to a hapless Nico and pulls her arms up, holding them in a lock, but it’s pretty obvious from the look on her face that she’s really getting off on this as well. 

“E-Eli-!? E-eheh, y-you’re on… a-ahaha, Nozomi’s s-side too-!?” Unable to keep her armpits covered up now, Nico squirms and writhes with laughter as her bare armpits are continuously barraged with tickling. “N-nooo- e-eheheh, s-stop, you’re going to… ahahaha!! Make me- eheh, c-cum…!”

“I am sorry, Nico. I have no choice.” Eli says with a serious tone humorously detached from the perverted look on her face, as she even starts feeling along Nico’s arms herself, “I simply absolutely must see you cum from getting tickled.”

“That’s right, and Elichi will do my bidding to see her desires fulfilled.” Nozomi comes out from her hiding spot as well, her hands continuously moving like an orchestra conductor, except the only thing she is conducting is the symphony of Nico’s uncontrollable laughter, “And I, Nicocchi! Shall see it done!”

Putting the spiritual projection of her hands on autopilot, Nozomi frees her actual hands up and grabs a hold of Nico’s ankles, pulling her feet up to her face. 

“And now, for the grand finale!”

“A-ahahaaha! N-nozomi, wh-what are you- a-ahaha-a-aaahn…!”

Keeping Nico’s feet tightly restrained, or at least enough to keep her writhing from kicking her in the face, Nozomi buries her face in Nico’s feet and starts licking aggressively, loudly, slurping all up and down her soles, in between her toes, over and over again, until the combination of her licking and her spiritual tickling has brought Nico to her climax. Her thighs rubbing together, her chest heaving, her moaning mixed with giggling, as a dark wet patch slowly grows on her shorts, bigger and bigger until her climax finally comes to a stop.

Satisfied with having watched Nico cum, Eli lets go of her arms, and Nozomi of her ankles, as well as putting a stop to her spirit projection, finally letting her rest, giving her a good moment to catch her breath before piling onto her for cuddles.

“Geez… you two are jerks.” Nico sighs, thoroughly exhausted at this point from laughing so hard, her tummy even hurts a bit. But nevertheless, she wraps her arms around them, and relaxes with them. “Give me a warning next time…”

“The next time I spawn in twelve spirit hands to tickle you?”

“The next time we gang up on you with tickling?”

“G-geez!”

It’s Nozomi’s and Eli’s turn to giggle, before they both plant kisses to Nico’s cheeks from both sides. What a cutie for tickling.


End file.
